


A Fine Frenzy

by the_gabih



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gabih/pseuds/the_gabih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of Dean's family have these romantic, almost fairytale stories of how they first met their mates. Dean? Not so much. But he's okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In future years, Sam would be able to tell his kids romantic tales of the way he'd met his mate by pulling him out of the way of a speeding car, like the story their dad used to tell them about how he'd rescued their mom from a house fire, or how their grandma had caught the briefest scent of their nana and had proceeded to wait for five years for her to come back into her life properly.  
  
Dean? Yeah, he wouldn't be telling any of those. Meeting your mate in the frozen food aisle wasn't really the stuff of fairy tales, after all, even if it was exactly the sort of thing that became a family legend (fuck you very much, Sam).  
  
He'd only wanted some pie, dammit. And maybe a beer or several. Sam had been out studying, and Dean was feeling poor enough that the prices on the takeout menu collection they'd built up looked kinda steep. So off to Wal-Mart it was, and Dean was just in the middle of loading a microwaveable pizza into his trolley when he first caught it- a heady, rich scent, making his head simultaneously cloud and spin. Alpha. Not just an alpha, a compatible one.  
  
For all the songs that had been written about the moment of scenting one's true mate for the first time, all the poetry and literature and art, Dean's initial thought was 'fuck, not now'. Heat leave was a bitch to arrange, from what he'd heard, and while he thought Bobby would probably be sympathetic, he really wasn't thrilled by the idea of calling up his employer and honorary uncle to inform him, in effect, that he would be spending the next few days being rigorously fucked.  
  
Then the source of the smell walked round the corner at the end of the aisle, and suddenly nothing else mattered. Fuck, the guy was gorgeous. Not as tall as some alphas, granted, and nowhere near as ripped as some, but those knotheads had nothing on the vibrant blue eyes, chapter lips and bed hair that was Dean's alpha (and he was surprised at how supremely unbothered he was by the idea of belonging to someone whose name he didn't know).  
  
Apparently the sentiment went both ways, since the alpha's head snapped up from his cart to fix his gaze on Dean and the next thing he knew he was up against one of the freezer cabinet things, being kissed to within an inch of his life.  
  
That mouth? Was even better when it was sliding against his. Dean moaned, spreading his legs wantonly either side of the alpha's thigh, for which he was rewarded with a growl and a hand fisted in his hair  
  
Then they were breaking apart, strong arms forcing Dean's alpha back, away from him, and he almost cried out before he registered the presence of the store manager. "-know this is a big moment for you guys, but could you please not do it all here? It's unsanitary. Besides, there are kids in this store."  
  
Kids. Right. Must think of them, not how hot the idea of making some of his own with a tall dark stranger sounded. Dean almost giggled- fuck, he sounded like the most stereotypical teenage omega ever- and his amusement seemed to calm his mate, who had previously been struggling in the security guards' grip, but now looked at him curiously, as though Dean was a mystery he wanted to solve.  
  
Well. So long as they resumed their earlier activities quickly, Dean figured he was allowed to look at him however he wanted. "My car's right outside. I could drive us home."  
  
The manager gave him a long, hard look like he didn't believe him, but eventually he nodded. "Make sure you do. Rob, Ben, you know what to do."  
  
The security guards followed Dean to the door, each holding one of the alpha's arms like they were expecting him to pounce on Dean at any moment. Which he didn't (though really, Dean was amazed he himself had managed to refrain from doing any pouncing), even going so far as to wish them a good night when they let go and sent the two of them on their way. The store manager's suspicions, however, were quickly proven correct; no sooner had Dean unlocked the car before the alpha was on him, pushing him up against the side of the Impala and getting straight back to the business of kissing him as hard as, if not harder than before. Dean whimpered, abandoning his plans of driving straight back to his place in favour of groping for the door to the back seat.

Reaching over enough to get to the handle without breaking the kiss was a challenge, but he was soon rewarded with it opening and the resultant ability to get inside and get horizontal. The alpha all but shoved him through the door and Dean ended up awkwardly sprawled on his front, with one foot on the seat and the other in the footwell, but his alpha was soon clambering in behind him, pulling him up onto the seat and alternately kissing and biting at his neck as he reached down between them. He was going for his belt buckle, if the clinking noise was any indication, and so Dean did the same, pushing his jeans down as far as he could manage in the cramped space. His alpha growled in approval, pressing himself against Dean's back and rutting against his ass, which was already slick and open for him.

  
Dean moaned, and the sound was met with another growl- lower this time- and his alpha forcing his head down against the seat. Dean would have bared his throat if he'd had room; as it was, he contented himself with looking over his shoulder, raising a questioning eyebrow in the hopes that the alpha would take things beyond just mounting him already, would get on and knot him like he wanted, fill him up with come and mark him as his own. The alpha have his neck a sharp bite for that, right above the collar of his shirt, but a moment later his cock was nudging at Dean's hole, and then-  
  
"Oh fuck yes." Dean's voice was one long, drawn-out groan as the alpha fucked into him with sharp movements of his hips, holding Dean still until he was in, then pulling out and thrusting back in hard enough that Dean yelled, his hand slipping off the seat and into the footwell again. Not that the alpha seemed to mind, or even care- just carried right on fucking Dean until it was a struggle to breathe (and hello, new kink). Dean just held on for the ride, gasping and whimpering and panting until the alpha reached into the space between Dean's body and the seat and grasped at his cock.  
  
There was no finesse to it, just stroking with a bit of a twist whenever there was a slight shift in their positions, but it was enough, it was more than enough, and when Dean came it was with a cracked, airy cry, clenching tight around his new mate's cock even as he felt it beginning to swell within him. To his disappointment- or at least his body's- the alpha pulled out before it could form properly, leaving just the unswelled part inside him as he came, groaning and sinking his teeth into Dean's neck. Dean shuddered at the feel of it but otherwise lay still, for all that his body was starting to cramp up in various interesting ways. It was worth it, or so he figured.  
  
It was several minutes before the alpha moved again, this time to sit up slightly. Dean looked round. "Why'd you stop?" he asked, a little petulantly; his body had been temporarily satisfied by the sex, but it wanted to be knotted properly, to be tied with a mate for hours, not just a few minutes. The alpha didn't seem too bothered by the tone though.  
  
"Because I was assuming that when I do knot you for the first time- and make no mistake, I will be knotting you tonight- you'd want it to happen somewhere a little more comfortable, and where we're a little less likely to be arrested for public indecency."  
  
"...good point." Dean worked himself into a sitting position, gingerly prodding at the bites on his neck. "So, my place or yours?"

The alpha shrugged. "Whichever you prefer."  
  
"Yours, then." He wasn't the most considerate older brother ever, granted, but subjecting Sam to the audio from the sex marathon he was hoping to have? That would just be cruel. He was in the middle of pulling up his pants so he didn't trip over himself on the way to the driver's seat when he remembered something. "I'm Dean, by the way."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Dean. My name is Castiel," the alpha told him, smiling. "And I suggest you drive quickly, else I may be tempted to renege on the idea of comfort and freedom from fear of arrest in favour of knotting you right here and now."  
  
"Gotcha," said Dean, though the idea didn't sound  _that_  bad, not really. And it probably meant shelving his plans for a quick makeout session before they left, didn't it? Oh well. There'd be time for that later. Lots of it, too.  
  
Dean couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel will never be entirely certain how they make it back to the house without pouncing on each other. He thinks it might have something to do with the fact that he’d stayed in the back seat (though the smell that clung to it, the mess Dean had made, had done absolutely nothing for his self-control). That, or the cold of the night air when they got out of the car. Maybe the fact that Dean had hung back for a moment before he got out, to let Castiel get to the door and get it open.

The second they were inside, though, they snapped. Castiel shoved Dean up against the nearest wall and his new mate moaned ever so prettily at the rough treatment, already reaching to shove his pants down. Castiel gave a low growl of approval and did the same, rutting up against him the second his cock was free. His knot had not yet formed, but the dim sense of pressure let him know that it was best to get things progressing quickly- not that he wasn’t planning on doing as much anyway.

The two of them sank to the floor, Dean scrabbling to divest Castiel of his shirt and tie while Castiel leaned in to ensure that the marks he’d left on Dean’s neck were still visible- they were, very much so- and that they would remain so for a while to come. Dean whimpered as he bit down, his hips juddering, and just like that Castiel’s self-control was gone.

“Hands and knees,” he told him, and was almost bowled over in Dean’s rush to get into position. He shoved his mate’s legs wider, running his hands up his thighs and through the slick mess that was partly his own come, and fuck if that thought wasn’t one of the hottest ones he’d ever had. It was second only to the idea of getting inside Dean right the fuck now, and with that in mind he shifted onto his knees, yanking Dean's pants down to his knees, tugging his asscheeks apart with his thumbs and taking a moment to line his cock up with his hole.

“Shit!” Dean yelped, falling forward onto his elbows. “Fuck, Cas, get the fuck in me. Please.”

Well, who was he to deny his mate? Castiel fucked forward, and then again, grabbing Dean’s hips to pull him back onto his cock. He was every bit as hot as he’d been before, wetter, and tighter, too. Or maybe he just felt that way, since Castiel’s knot was expanding outwards again, and this time he had absolutely no intention of drawing back. Dean was babbling, a mixture of profanity and blasphemy and keening gasps and Castiel’s thrusts became shallower. He was locked inside his mate’s body now, more or less, his movements more of a grind against his ass than anything, and the orgasm this time took him less by surprise, now that he knew what to expect. The slow build of pleasure became a jolt of it, and before he knew it he was spilling into the wet, tight heat.

When he came back to himself, Dean was shivering. It could have been from the release of tension- an alpha’s come was supposed to slake the heat, wasn’t it?- but then again, the hall wasn’t exactly warm. Castiel leaned forward, resting his upper body weight on his hands and covering his mate’s body with his own as he pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, right on the centre of the bruising. Dean whimpered.

“Are you alright?”

“Fuckin’ amazing. I just... could you-?” Dean gestured underneath himself and Castiel realised what he needed, feeling somewhat ashamed of himself for not having worked it out. He’d been given to understand that omegas could come on an alpha’s cock alone when he was young, and while Gabriel had been eager to disabuse him of that notion in his many lewd stories, he had entirely forgotten in the rush for his own release.

“Ah. I apologise,” he said. His next kiss was somewhat apologetic, and he reached down to wrap a hand around Dean’s length. It was small, like most omegas’, but going by the way his mate whined and half-bucked into his grip, it was no less sensitive for it. Castiel groaned as Dean’s hip movements tugged on his knot, which produced another spurt of come. Dean grinded back against him, panting loudly, and any finesse Castiel’s movements might have had went out the window fairly quickly after that.

Not that Dean seemed to mind, judging by volume of his moans. The infrequent cries of “fuck, yes!” were rather encouraging too, and Castiel quickened his pace accordingly, trying to see if he could wrench more from him. Dean’s head dropped down to rest on his arms, but only for a moment; after that his back arched, bowing away from Castiel but bringing his head up and back and closer. Castiel thinks he might like to grab his hair, to hold him in place with it, but for now his hand had another job to do. Later, though, when they’d got past the initial rush and could take the time to learn every part of each other’s bodies- then, definitely.

Dean inched his legs apart that much further, pushing himself up on his hands for extra leverage even as he tossed his head at a twist of Castiel’s hand. His muscles clenched around Castiel’s knot, practically milking him, and Castiel bit down on Dean’s shoulder as another orgasm was wrenched from him. Dean’s arms seemed to shake a little, almost giving way, but he held it steady for a few moments before he, too, was coming with a moan that bordered on a shout. “Fuck! Fuck, Cas, oh my god!”

Castiel rather liked that nickname, decided. At least, with the small remaining part of his brain that wasn’t entirely overwhelmed with feeling. The pleasure was beginning to ebb a little, clearing his head, though his knot was still holding firm, still filling Dean with his come. The only noise in the room was that of their breathing as it slowly, slowly evened out, and Dean’s groan as his head dropped back to his arms.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked, concerned.

“Fine,” said Dean. “I just... yeah. Sorta new to this.”

“Well, that makes two of us.” Castiel swallowed. “Though I feel like we could have picked a better place to introduce ourselves to it than the floor.”

Dean giggled a little airily. “Tell me about it. I, uh. Think I kinda ruined your carpet. Sorry.”

Castiel shrugged. “I’m sure it’ll come off. Though my housekeeper might not appreciate the job of getting it to do so.”

“Dude.” Dean craned his head around to look at him incredulously. “You have a housekeeper?”

“Yes. Don’t worry- we won’t still be in this state when she arrives.” Well. He was rather hoping they would, just in his bedroom or somewhere equally private rather than here.

Dean shook his head. “No, I just... wow. Never met someone who could afford one of those before. Well, there’s Bela, but she’s way too tetchy about her personal space to let anyone else get in it. ‘Cept her omega, obviously, but even then...”

He was babbling. Castiel nuzzled against his neck, trying to calm him. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not! Dude, how much money do you even have?”

“I have... a significant amount of it. What-?” Castiel drew back to try and look Dean in the face, except his mate’s head was still buried in his arms. “You think I would look down on you for it?”

“No!” Dean insisted, though the exclamation rang rather hollow. “I just... I’m not used to this.”

“So you’ve said.”

“And I’m not exactly a catch.”

“Because you can’t afford a housekeeper?” A tiny part of Castiel felt a faint sense of amusement at the idea.

“More like the part where I’m a dropout who’s only got a job ‘cause someone felt sorry for him, but y’know.”

Castiel frowned, stroking his hand along Dean’s side. “Dean. Please allow me to be the judge of what I may or may not find pleasing about you. Your education and employment status are irrelevant here.” Dean’s head twitched like he was fighting the urge to look round at him and Castiel sighed. “Alright. I will admit to having been raised with a degree of prejudice towards those of other social stratas. But I promise you, I am capable of looking past that. I loved you before I knew your background, and I love you still.”

“You love me?” Dean did look round then, raising an eyebrow somewhat incredulously.

“...yes. Yes, I believe so.” Not that it was something he’d ever felt before, but he felt that he could parse through the feelings that were rut-induced and those that were not reasonably well. “Though I will add that that is not an attempt to make you feel obligated to do anything. We are not officially mated yet- you can still walk away from this, and I will not attempt to press the issue.”

Dean’s eyes were wide, but he shook his head. “No, it’s not that. ‘S just a little soon, don’t you think?”

“Perhaps. Would you like some more time to make up your mind?”

“...maybe.”

“Would you like to stay here while you do it?”

Dean shifted in such a way that he tugged on Castiel’s still-engorged knot. Castiel hissed. “Not like I got much choice there.”

“I meant after it goes down, of course. I would rather you not induce tearing in yourself.” Castiel reached out; the coat rack was just about within reach, and he just about managed to tug down the pashmina Gabriel had left when he last visited. He’d have to wash it, but he reasoned his cousin wouldn’t mind too much about what he’d used it for when he discovered why that was. He draped it over Dean’s back, tucking it in close around his body in an attempt to ward off the chill. Dean looked a little surprised at that.

“What about you?”

“I’m fine,” Castiel assured him, but he was having none of that.

“No, c’mon. Do it this way.”

Dean nudged him over until they were both lying on their sides, Castiel curled around Dean, before draping the shawl over the both of them. The end of it trailed in the stain left by Dean’s come, but that was far from Castiel’s biggest concern, not when Dean seemed so very content to let the alpha hold him close. As soon as the knot went down, they would have to move to the bedroom (if Dean was staying, of course), but until then, the deep pile carpet was comfortable enough. Dean sighed, shifting against Castiel, who held him all the tighter for it.

This was certainly not what he’d expected when he’d gone to Wal-Mart for baking ingredients. But Castiel was beyond happy with the outcome nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was half asleep by the time Castiel’s knot went down. He was shaken gently awake, Castiel’s voice soft and rough and a little fond as he urged him to his feet. He shivered, briefly, and the scarf they had been lying under was quickly wrapped around his shoulders before the alpha tugged him up the stairs.

“The bedroom’s just through here,” he told him, then, “come on, Dean, let me...”

Castiel undressed him with no small degree of efficiency, apparently careless about where the clothes landed after he’d tugged them off the still-half-asleep. He nudged him gently towards the bed once he was done, and Dean crawled into the sheets, burying himself in a little cocoon in an attempt to warm up again. Castiel’s feet were cold when he slips in behind him, and Dean jerked his legs forward, but when the weight of his arm settles over his waist, his hand resting on the mattress just in front of Dean’s chest, he doesn’t stop him. The alpha’s knees slotted in behind Dean’s- though Castiel kept his feet tucked back this time- and as the warmth of their bodies filled the space beneath the duvet, Dean drifted off again.

When he woke, it was to an empty bed. He was jolted fully awake by the unfamiliarity of the room, then felt his stomach quietly plummet for a moment in a way he would forever deny it had. For all that Castiel was going on about love last night, it really didn’t look like Dean made much of an impression. He was about to get out of bed and go, consign the night before to spank bank material and spend the rest of the heat in his own bed with a dildo, when he spots the note on the bedside table.

 _Dean,_ it read, _the toothbrush, towels and robe are for you. The bathroom is through the door by the mirror, and the kitchen is through the door opposite the front door downstairs if you would like to join me for breakfast._

_P.S. You might want to answer your phone._

Dean could count the number of bed partners who had cooked him breakfast the morning after on the fingers of one hand and, well, he’d never been one to turn down free food. First, though, was the matter of his phone, which is resting atop a pile of clothes- all his, all perfectly folded. Dean wondered if the housekeeper’s been by, but the text notifications on his phone took precedence. He picked the thing up and discovered he’d missed the start of his shift (and shit, was it midday already?), and Bobby and Sam seemed kinda freaked about it. Ellen, too, and Sam was threatening to get Mom involved if he didn’t call back soon.

Dean sighed, settling back on the bed and shifting at the still-new feeling of come in his ass as he hit the second number on his speed dial. Sam picked up only a moment later.

“Dean, where are you? You didn’t show up for work and-”

“Yeah, I know. Relax, dude, I’m fine.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. Stop getting your panties in a twist.” Dean paused for a moment, not entirely sure how you were meant to break news like this. The quickest way was probably the best, though, or so he figured. “I’m mated.”

“What?” Dean winced at the volume of Sam’s voice, holding the phone away from his ear until his brother brought it back down again. “Seriously? To whom?”

“Guy called Cas. Met him at Wal-Mart last night. I would’ve called, but...”

“...but you were too busy with, uh. That.” Sam sounded a little stunned, but rallied himself admirably. “Please don’t tell me my first case is going to be trying to get you off the hook for public indecency.”

“Dude, I didn’t mate with him there.”

“Just checking! It’s not like there isn’t a precedent.”

“Bite me, lawyer boy.” Dean sneezed, then blinked in surprise (really, it’d be just his luck if he went down with something in the middle of his first-ever heat).

“Gesundheit,” said Sam. “But yeah, we just wanted to be sure you were okay.”

“I’m touched, Sammy, really. Now if you could let Bobby know that’d be great. I mean, I’d call him myself, but I’m kinda wanting to-”

“I get the picture,” Sam told him quickly. “I’ll pass the message on. You, uh, have a good day. And be safe, alright?”

“Dude, he’s my mate, not some random psycho. I’ll be fine. Oh, and can you pick Adam up this evening? He’s got some science fair thing- I was meant to get him, but...”

“Yeah, sure. See you later, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

And with insulting Sam- an integral part of most days, for Dean- out of the way, Dean found himself relaxing slightly. Yeah, this was all new territory, but it didn’t mean that everything had to change, right? Except for the part where he’d apparently landed an alpha with some serious money. That part he was okay with changing. He thought.

The ensuite wasn’t exactly lavish, but Dean could definitely get used to having a shower that didn’t flip to freezing whenever anyone else in the house used a tap or whatever. The only soap and shampoo was this weird organic ginger stuff that he was going to have to hope Castiel didn’t mind sharing, but the water pressure was fucking lush, and he spent quite a while standing beneath the spray, quietly relishing in the feeling of it even on his bruised neck, which stung like mad but was a pretty vivid reminder of the previous night’s activities. That, and the come that was dripping gradually out of his hole. Some primal part of him wanted to plug it up somehow, but the rest was secure in the knowledge that it would (hopefully) be replaced rather soon.

The towel Castiel had left out for him was soft, and Dean sorta preferred the roughness of the threadbare ones he used at home, but heck if he was complaining. The dressing gown was much the same, and he took a moment to draw it tight around himself before heading downstairs.

The smell of Castiel had been a background thing in the bedroom- there, definitely, but compared to the one that hit him in the hallway it was nothing. Which was kind of to be expected, considering the hormones they’d been producing last night, right over- shit, the cum stain was still there. Dean’s nostrils flared even as he internally cringed at the idea of some unknown housekeeper seeing it, but the latter thought was going to have to take a backseat for now. His heat was returning- he could feel it, his temperature spiking, his ass clenching on nothing, needing to be filled- and his alpha was in the kitchen. Dean had never used a table or counters during sex before, but he was willing to give it a try.

Except that there were voices coming from the kitchen. Castiel’s, and someone else’s. The smell of another omega- an unbounded one at that- reached him, and it was all Dean could do not to growl. His alpha. His.

But no. He was a modern, civilised omega, not some weeping, hopelessly dependent mess of a cliché. Even if his alpha was already thinking of moving on, he could deal with it. Or at least, so he told himself.

He totally didn’t feel a wave of relief when the unfamiliar omega referred to Castiel as ‘little bro’. Not at all, nope. Castiel said something inaudible back, and the new guy seemed like he was about to reply except a floorboard creaked beneath Dean’s foot on his way to the doorway, and both men looked round sharply. New guy- who was short, with a smile that was more of a smirk and which curved round what looked like a lollipop stick.

“Speak of the devil,” he drawled. “Mornin’ Deano.”

Okay, scratch the modern omega thing. Dean didn’t like him. “Who are you?”

“Dean,” said Castiel, who was dressed in pyjamas that looked like they cost more than Dean’s old weekly wages, and who sounded a little strained. “This is my older brother, Gabriel. Gabriel, this is my mate, Dean.

“Pleasure, I’m sure.” Gabriel hopped down from the barstool he was sitting at, still smirking. “Now, I’d love to stay, but I get the distinct feeling that you are gonna be bending our wannabe model here over the table some time in the next minute or so, and much as I love you and I’m really glad you’re finally getting some, little bro, that is not something I want to be around for. Stuff’s over there on the counter, like I said, and I’ll see you in two days’ time! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, yadda yadda yadda. Have fun, kids!”

And with a wink in Castiel’s direction and a slap on Dean’s ass, he was gone. Fucking finally. Dean stared at Castiel, who stared back before turning back to the stove.

“Cas?”

“As much as I would love to get down to... what Gabriel mentioned, I’d rather our breakfast wasn’t part-carbon, wouldn’t you?”

Dean nodded, tugging at the sleeves of the dressing gown a little awkwardly. “Yeah, I guess. What’re you making?”

“French toast. Gabriel suggested going for something that didn’t require so much preparation, but I think I may have underestimated the potency of your pheromones.”

“You what?”

“I want to bend you over the table and fuck you until you find it very difficult to sit straight for the next week or two,” Castiel snapped. “Until this is done, however, I am doing my level best to hold myself in check.”

“Huh.” That made sense, he guessed. But Dean was feeling the tiniest bit mischievous (with maybe trace elements of neediness and possessiveness that made him want to fuck Castiel until what was left of Gabriel’s scent was completely overpowered), and so he slowly padded over, pretending to look round the kitchen until he was standing right behind Castiel, wrapping his arms around his waist. His mate made a choked noise.

“Dean. If you do not let go of me...”

“You’ll, what? Fuck me until I can’t sit straight? ‘Cause I gotta say, Cas-”

Before he could finish the sentence, however, Castiel had moved the frying pan to a different ring on the hob. In one fluid movement the alpha turned and shoved Dean back, growling, until the tops of his thighs hit the table and he fell backwards onto it, supremely grateful that all the cutlery and plates Castiel had got out were on the counter by the hob rather than where his back landed.

Castiel was still growling low in his throat when he descended on him, yanking Dean’s dressing gown open, not even bothering to undo the belt before he tugged his pyjama pants down. Dean held his legs open for him, and a second later he was rewarded when the alpha’s cock drove home. “Fuck!”

Castiel just grinned, borderline feral, and fucked into him hard. “Tease,” he said, his voice low and fond. “Is this what you wanted, Dean?”

“Yes,” Dean gasped, clutching at his mate, at the table, and holding on for dear life. His temperature was still creeping up, but he thought he could feel the beginnings of the knot, just enough to catch on his rim with every thrust, which was weird but still really fucking good.  “Yes, oh shit Cas please...”

There was a squeaking from beneath them- Dean was vaguely aware that the table’s shifting, just ever so slightly, and spared a moment to imagine the fallout if the whole thing were to just give way beneath them - but Castiel didn’t seem bothered at all, his hips still snapping forward, then slowing to a steady grind against Dean’s ass as his knot swelled in earnest, locking them together.  Dean was still grabbing at the table so as not to go sliding along its well-polished surface, but Castiel still had a hand free, and it took him only a few moments of him working Dean’s cock over before Dean was arching off the table, whimpering and shuddering and coming in spurts over his hand, over his stomach and the belt of the dressing gown.

Castiel didn’t seem to mind the mess. In fact he seemed all the more turned on for it, bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking Dean’s come off his fingers. Dean whimpered at the sight, though he was a little glad for the way it seemed to distract Castiel from thrusting for a while- he was feeling the tiniest bit oversensitive, and while the only faintly reputable book he’d ever read on sex had advised him to chase his pleasure until the feeling got overwhelming and then some, he’d learnt pretty quickly not to adhere to that rule too closely. There was pleasure, and then there was discomfort, and he was edging into the latter territory.

But only a little, and only for a moment. By the time Castiel thrust forward again, Dean was ready for it. Was more than ready, even, his body eager to be filled and bred and owned by his alpha, and there was something to be said for being able to watch Castiel’s face as he came. The way his mouth hung just ever so slightly open, the way he bowed over Dean as he filled him with his first load of come, like the pleasure of his orgasm was a physical weight on him. Dean reached up, stroked his fingers through his hair- just enough to grasp, he thought, to hold on to and tug when he rode him, and just like that, he was good for another round.

“You okay?”

Castiel nodded. “I think... the plan I had of delaying this for the sake of breakfast may have been poorly thought out.”

“You don’t say.” Though in fairness, Dean was a little hungry, having not eaten since midday the day before. But it could wait. He rocked his hips down and grinned at the audible hitch in Castiel’s breath. He was about to make some quip when Castiel thrust forward again, and suddenly very little else mattered except getting off again. “You up for delaying breakfast some more, big guy?” he asked when he could draw enough breath to speak between moans.

Castiel just smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

After the initial rush of sex had passed and Castiel was still firmly knotted with Dean, he began to reflect that maybe that hadn’t the best course of action. Not that it hadn’t felt amazing, but now they were in the middle of the kitchen, Castiel with his pants down and Dean wearing nothing more than a torn-open dressing gown, and he was a little worried about how salvageable their breakfast was going to be. Dean couldn’t be all that comfortable either, spread-eagled as he was with a sticky mess of come across his stomach.

He didn’t look too put-out though. In fact, he seemed downright content, stretching out before relaxing against the tabletop and smirking at Castiel. “Y’know, if you want to make a morning routine of this, I’d be down with that,” he announced.

Castiel blinked. “If you like,” he said carefully, a little thrown by Dean’s reference to something that implied permanence. There were still several days until they had to decide whether or not to make their mating official or go their separate ways, after all, and while Castiel was already leaning decidedly in favour of the former, Dean hadn’t previously shown any inclination either way; if anything, he’d seemed a little panicked by the idea that Castiel already loved him. But here, post-sex, maybe his hormones were making him think a little differently. Or maybe he was just referring to the next few days.

“What,” said Dean, looking slightly defensive. “You not a fan of morning sex?”

“Oh, I am,” Castiel assured him. “I just think we could have planned this better.”

“Dude, I’m in heat,” Dean reminded him, clenching his muscles around Castiel’s cock in a way that very nearly drew a whimper from him (and did draw a fresh load of come, albeit one that was slightly smaller than the previous ones) as if for emphasis. “Planning’s boring.”

“I suppose,” Castiel conceded. Then he frowned, remembering something. “Speaking of planning, do you want to have children?”

“I... what?” Dean looked startled.

“I don’t necessarily mean right now. Well, in this case I suppose I do, but,” said Castiel, gesturing towards the counter, where a carrier bag was slumped to one side. “We haven’t been using protection, and I don’t know whether or not you have any desire to be pregnant as yet, so I asked Gabriel to purchase the morning-after pill, just in case. I mean, not that you have to use it, I just thought that if you wanted to, you could...”

Dean looked over at the bag, his expression unreadable. “Might be an idea, yeah,” he said eventually. “I mean, I’m on the Pill, but- shit.” He ran a hand over his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just... I left them at home, and I’d really rather Sam didn’t show up while we were like this. Or fucking.”

Castiel tilts his head. “Sam?”

“Oh yeah, you don’t know him. He’s my brother. Four years younger, four times more bitchy even though he’s supposed to be the alpha. I’m still not sure about that one, but he swears he popped a knot, and I ain’t about to start feeling him up to check.”

For all that Dean’s voice comes across as insouciant, there’s an undertone of real fondness there that makes Castiel smile. “I see.”

“Yeah. There’s Adam, too- he’s my stepbrother,” at this Castiel did his best not to look surprised. Mating was usually a lifelong thing; divorce was more common than it had been, true, but it still only usually happened in extreme cases. “But he’s off at some science thing with his school, won’t be back ‘til this evening. Plus there are some things you just don’t talk about with your baby brother, you know?”

Castiel shook his head. “Being the youngest in my family, I cannot say that I do. Gabriel has always been very... forthcoming with his information on a wide variety of topics, and my other brothers refrain from discussing adult matters in general.” Barring Lucas, of course, but he didn’t- didn’t count.

“Huh.” Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head as if to clear it. “Anyway, I should probably let Sam know about that stuff. Get him to put it through the letterbox or something, I don’t know.”

“Was he the one who was texting you last night?”

“Yeah, him and some other people. He thought I was gonna be home all evening, so he got kinda freaked when I wasn’t there and I wasn’t answering my phone either.”

“He’s protective of you, then.”

“Oh yeah. Never mind that I’m the oldest, soon as I presented he was all out to defend my honor from dastardly alphas. Not that he really succeeded at all, but still.”

“I’m sure he did his best,” said Castiel. “Last night could hardly have been prevented by him, after all.”

Dean bit his lip, then looked away. “Well, yeah. But um. I wasn’t just talking about last night.”

It took Castiel a few moments to parse that through. His earlier comment about being on the Pill helped. “You mean you’ve... mated before?”

“No, no. I just. I’m not a great believer in the whole ‘no sex before mating’ thing.”

Castiel stared at him. Dean stared back, outwardly nonchalant, but his shoulders were hunched in, just a little, his arms moving in close to his body as if to fend off a possible hit. Castiel was momentarily offended by the assumption- that he would visit violence upon his mate for daring to live his own life prior to Castiel’s entrance into it, even before they were mated officially- but then again, it wasn’t entirely unwarranted. He did feel jealous, even a little angry at the thought of his mate being touched by others. Being fucked by others. And for all that he could keep his emotions in check, he knew other alphas who were a great deal more volatile, who Dean would be entirely justified to fear. He reached out, imagining that he could help with a gentle touch, but Dean merely flinched away.

“Dean. I will not hurt you.”

Dean frowned. “You’re not pissed?”

Yes. “Why would I be? What you do with her body is entirely your choice.” He hesitated for a moment. “Although, if you do decide to stay with me, I would prefer to be exclusive.”

“I can understand that.” Dean nodded slowly, shifting a little as his body relaxed minutely. The knot was going down. A few more minutes and they would be able to separate. There was already a little come escaping around the edges; Dean grimaced.

“Gabriel took the liberty to get something else for you,” said Castiel. “I hadn’t thought of it, but he suggested you could wear an anal plug in the periods in between knotting as a way of keeping clean.”

Dean gave him a tiny smirk. “What, and you’d get nothing whatsoever from knowing your come was all being safely kept inside me?” Castiel flushed, and Dean moved up onto his elbows, his smirk growing steadily broader. “Waiting to make me even wetter for you when you next fucked me? Y’know, maybe you could even see if you could fill me so full it started leaking out even with the knot there...”

Castiel growled. “Dean. I will admit the idea has merit, but I am also hungry and would like to eat at some point, and I would be grateful if you could please refrain from making the idea of simply fucking you for the rest of the day any more difficult to resist than it already is.”

Dean continued to smirk, and looked almost on the verge of teasing Castiel further when he suddenly sneezed. The look of surprise on his face was endearing- Castiel’s annoyance faded quickly at the sight. “Bless you,” he told him.

“Thanks,” Dean said, rubbing at his nose, then at his eyes, looking at his hands afterwards like they’d somehow betrayed him. “Huh.”

“What is it?”

“Nothing, it’s just- that doesn’t normally happen unless...”

There was a quiet mewl from the doorway, and Castiel looked down to see Freya padding towards him in the way that she did when she wanted something- in this case, probably breakfast.

“Unless there’s a cat,” Dean finished.

Castiel blinked. “Ah.” That could cause problems. Dean winced.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s hardly your fault. I can move her feeding bowl to another room and get one of my brothers to pick her up.”

“No, don’t. I’ll just... get Sam to pick up some allergy stuff when he brings the rest. I can cope.”

Castiel frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, ‘course. But, uh. Sticking her in another room until then might be a good plan.”

“Alright.” Castiel shifted his hips slightly and found that the knot had gone down just enough for him to pull out, which he did slowly and carefully before moving towards the counter. “Do you want me to get you the plug?”

Dean brought his legs together a little, grimacing. “Might be an idea, yeah. And, uh.” He looks down. “For you to put it in, too. Since I figure you’ve probably got a better view from there.”

Castiel drew the plug (baby pink- he imagined Gabriel was laughing somewhere) out of the bag, then out of its box, turning to look Dean over appreciatively. His mate flushed and looked away, still sniffling. “Mm, it is rather nice.”

“Perv.”

“No, merely stating a fact.” Freya miaowed plaintively at him as he walked back over to the table, and he gently nudged her aside. “Be patient. I’ll get to you in a minute.”

Dean’s legs were still mostly spread, his feet up on the table to keep them out of Freya’s reach, and Castiel took a moment to admire the sight in front of him. Dean noticed his staring, and Castiel was fairly certain he saw the beginnings of a blush on his face.

“C’mon, Cas. What happened to ‘must have breakfast now’?”

Castiel shrugged. “I think I can stand to wait a minute or two more.” Nevertheless, he reached a hand down to Dean’s ass, pushing a little of the come that was trailing from his hole back inside with a finger before he replaced the finger with the tip of the plug and pushed it slowly in. Dean stiffened for a moment, grasping at the edge of the table, but once it was in he seemed to relax. “Are you alright?”

“Never better.” Dean heaved himself into a sitting position- Castiel grasping his hand to help him up- and winced slightly. “Okay, that feels weird.”

“How so?”

“Apart from the part where I have something in my ass when I’m not having sex? I dunno. It’s just sort of... different.”

“Good different or bad different?”

Dean shrugged. “Dunno. But at least I’m not leaking so much, so score one for this thing there.”

Freya miaowed again, louder this time, and Castiel rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright. Breakfast time for all of us. Dean, do you want to text Sam while I sort her out?”

“Sounds like a plan.” His mate eased himself gingerly off the table, giving Freya a last, wary glance before he turned and headed back upstairs. In his absence, Castiel set about grabbing a tin of cat food, yesterday’s newspaper and Freya’s bowl and taking the three of them through to the conservatory. Freya yowled confusedly at him for that, but seemed to decide that food was food wherever it was had, and set about eating happily enough once he’d set her breakfast out. He locked the door behind him on the way in- the back door had a cat flap, she’d be fine provided she didn’t want to come back to the main body of the house- and went to get the box of Plan B and set it on the table for Dean when he came in, since he could hear his footsteps coming back along the upstairs hallway and starting down the stairs.

Underneath it, there was an extra box, with a note wrapped around it. Curious, Castiel picked it up.

 _Dear Cassy,_ his brother’s ever-flowery handwriting greeted him, _just for a bit of extra fun, try using this when Deano’s not expecting it. Consider it my treat. Enjoy!_

Inside the box, there was a device that looked rather like a car key, only with an on button, and two others with up and down arrows.

Dean appeared in the doorway a moment later, just as Castiel pressed the on switch, but he didn’t realise he was there until his mate let out a surprisingly high-pitched yelp. “What the fuck, Cas?”

“Dean?” Castiel dropped the remote, rushing to his mate’s side. “Dean, are you okay?”

“I- yeah, I just...” Dean panted and bit his lip. “Jesus Christ, dude, you could have warned me that thing fucking vibrates.”

It... what?

Oh.

Castiel kept his smile resolutely innocent as he turned and picked up the remote again. He toyed with the idea of turning it off for a moment before deciding against it and pocketed it before he turned back to the stove.

“Cas?”

“Dean. As I said before, we will be having breakfast now. If, however, you behave well enough,” he told him, glancing over his shoulder with just the tiniest hint of a smirk, “then I might just take pity on you. How does that sound?”

Dean whimpered, but while he writhed and occasionally gasped, there was not a single word of complaint from him for the whole meal.


End file.
